Just Enough
by falala
Summary: Levy misses Gajeel and so she wanted to stop by and say hi before he gets too caught up in the Magic Tournament Games. But then she sees him flirty with another woman... what will she do? GajeelxLevy


**Just Enough**

It had just been announced that Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail's A Team was going to battle against Raven Tail's Flare Corona. He had remembered her name when he infiltrated Raven Tail a while back. Even though none of his team members were fighting yet, Lucy was still part of Fairy Tail and even though he didn't show it, he was rooting for Lucy to win—for Fairy Tail's sake. But knowing Raven Tail, this was not going to be easy so he decided to find a place where he could watch the fight without being interrupted by crazed fans—who are currently hating on Fairy Tail.

"Gajeel, where you going?" Laxus asked.

"Gonna find a better place to watch or maybe I'll check up on Wendy." He shrugged.

"Kay' I'm going with you. Natsu's voice is so irritating."

Apparently at that moment, Natsu was yelling, cursing, moving his lips, giving the finger, cheering… who knows what he was trying to convey. But before leaving, Laxus asked Mirajane and Jellal if they had wanted to go with them to find a better seat and visit Wendy. Mira already visited Wendy earlier and she wanted to cheer for Lucy from the sidelines. Jellal looked at Erza before answering and then decided to just stay put.

The two bulky men were walking in the hallway once they saw a beautiful woman, slender and with long, sleek, brunette hair. Both men stopped to watch her pass by them until she noticed. A smile crept on her face. She batted her eyes and both of them couldn't try to hide their smiles.

"You guys are from Fairy Tail right?" She asked politely.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Hehe… just my luck then. I'm a journalist for Sorcerer's Magazine. Do you mind if I ask you guys some questions?"

It was unusual for them to feel this sort of attraction for a woman they had only just seen seconds ago which peeked Gajeel's curiosity. He looked at the woman and she had nothing wrong with her, if anything she started to make him feel butterflies. He looked over at Laxus who had a red tint across his cheeks. Something was not right. Something was really not right.

"So why did you guys want to go into this tournament? You just came back from being missing for 7 years?" She was smiling and charming. It was a ripple effect of smiles, she smiled—Laxus smiled, she smiled—Gajeel smiled.

"Well you know we're Fairy Tail. We're unpredictable like that." Laxus was the one who was speaking to her.

She giggled and caressed his arms. Gajeel could have sworn Laxus flexed his muscles when she touched him.

"Cocky bastard." He thought.

Then there it was; a charm ring on her middle finger. Gajeel saw through it all and the spell was broken—for him only. He looked over at Laxus who was still acting like a fool in love. He wanted to laugh in his face to see him like this but then he found more joy keeping it a secret. She was about to touch Gajeel's arms but he flicked her hand. He shook his head.

"Nah, I think you should speak to Laxus one on one." Once the spell was broken, that woman didn't look as pretty as he once thought she was. She didn't seem as charming as he once thought she was. She wasn't perfect as he once saw her as.

Laxus smiled as he and the so-called-journalist walked off down the corridor. He then saw blue in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Levy there; she was just staring at him—almost in shock. Then he realized that she might have been there the whole time they were acting like idiots. But wait, she didn't know that that woman had a charm ring on. In a flash, little legs and blue hair scurried off in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Levy's POV<p>

Once the announcement went on about Fairy Tail B Team, Levy was really eager to see Gajeel. It had been a while since she saw him and she just simply missed him. So once the hidden game was over with, Levy snuck away from the die-hard Fairy Tail fans plus Master Mavis. As her feet moved towards Gajeel's location, she was getting nervous, palms sweaty, heart beating faster, her tummy turning. She couldn't fight this feeling.

"What is he going to say when he sees me? Did he even miss me?... OH C'mon Levy, get over yourself." She was mumbling to herself. "Kay if he asks why I came then… it's because I'm supporting Lu-chan… Well duh Levy, Lucy needs you more! Dummy.." Levy certainly did seem like a psycho right now but good thing no one she knew was around her. She turned a corner and she heard a laugh—a very familiar deep-growl-like laugh.

Once she got closer to the source, she found three of them—Laxus, Gajeel and an unknown woman. Her heart sunk completely. She wasn't going to hide the fact that it was difficult seeing Gajeel be so friendly—no, more like _flirty. _Her eyes widened in shock.

"Was he flirting?" She mouthed the words with no voice.

Firstly, Gajeel was hardly nice to anyone in the guild. Secondly, he hasn't really shown a friendly side to anyone but Lily. But then maybe he has changed over the last three months. She started to sigh and thought it was hopeless. Not like it had been so hopeful because she was unsure about how he felt about her. But she thought that maybe he did feel something for her or maybe it was just her imagination.

One thing was for sure—Levy was undeniably jealous. Mad, sad, hurt, angst, was all flustered in her mind that her body shook unknowing what to do with that much emotion. She was standing there for so long and he hadn't even looked once at her. He was too engrossed with that woman in front of him. Then finally he turned his head. They locked eyes.

All she wanted to do at that moment was run, and so she did. She ran as far as she could away from him just like before when he was being a jerk.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Once her feet took off, it only took a couple of seconds for it to register in his brain. But it was like an automatic response for his body to go after her. Damn, did that girl know how to run away or what? He always seems to be running after her. Finally he saw her dash through a crowd and into another hallway. He smiled.

"At least she's not easy." Of course Gajeel only likes challenges.

Levy kept running even though this place was just like a big oval like any other stadium. One way or another she would have to face him. Once she stopped, she found herself at the nursing wing. Maybe she would hide in a bed and cry—it won't be as embarrassing as crying in front of her friends. She looked around to see if anyone would see her and then she was about to open the door until someone grabbed her arm.

As a reflex she casted _Repel_ without even looking who was there. The she heard a crash behind her. She turned around to see a black haired dragon slayer embedded against the wall. He smirked.

"You got stronger, little one." He got off the wall to pat her head like he usually does. But she moved out of the way. He cocked his eyebrow at her sudden coldness.

She was about to jet off again but this time he stopped her forcefully. He grabbed her arm and held onto her hand.

"Didn't I tell you that you're hard to find because you're so small."

She looked up at him, then turned away. "Well I guess I'm so small that you couldn't even see me when I was standing there 3 metres away from you." She managed to get out of his grip.

He choked. She did see him acting like that. "I—uh wasn't myself there… it was because of that girl."

"Oh right… that girl… of course. I get it Gajeel. You're attracted to beautiful and tall girls. They're the only ones that catch your interest huh."

"No! You got it wrong she had that cha—"

Levy slapped him. Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Idiot."

She was going to run off again until two large arms engulfed her tiny frame. Her back was against his chest and his arms were encircling her body. She looked up to see him smiling. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"So you're jealous huh? Is this what three months did to you?" He smirked. She broke free from his embrace to give him that look.

He just settled with patting her head.

"Lu-chan has been teasing me about you! Oh yeah Lu-chan, she's about to fight. Let's check on Wendy first since we're here then go cheer on Lu-chan."

Gajeel nodded. He still felt like Levy deserved an explanation of what she had witnessed earlier. "She was wearing a charm ring… only a silly spell."

"Oh…" He put his arm on her head so he could lean on her a bit. Just to tease her as usual.

"And you're the only person I'd want by my side—other than Lily."

Levy just rolled her eyes.

"You've gotten softer." She said almost in a whisper.

"Eh? You didn't even see me fight yet? I trained for the last three months! Watch me I'll wipe the floor with these guys. I've gotten stronger!" His voice roared through the hallways. Levy smacked her head.

"I said 'softer' not weaker." Levy argued.

"Same thing." He said flatly.

"No, nevermind…"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you come with us…" He admitted. Her eyes met his. "I needed to focus on getting stronger and—"

"I'm too weak right?" She sighed, he just knew how to spoil the moments.

"No. Not weak. I wouldn't be able to focus if you were there… It was hard enough training for three months without seeing you. If you were actually there with us… I—"

Levy forgot that his three months was just a couple of days for her, since she was in the spirit world with everyone else.

"No I get it. " She smiled at him. If this was his only way of expressing how he feels, she'll accept it. Just knowing that he was actually thinking of her when he was training was enough. After seeing him fawning over that woman, it didn't fit his character at all but the way he was with her right now, this was the right Gajeel—_her _ Gajeel.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Lol i started stories I have YET to complete ): anyways I wait each week for Fairy Tail to come up with some kind of GaLe moment and have not yet had one! =.=" This helps sorta... (; well enjoy! Don't forget to review plz and fanxxx :D much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
